


F.W.B. (Friends With Benefits)

by roe87



Series: Slutty Bucky [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Banter, Bisexuality, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon Compliant, Casual Sex, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Mission, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Upon realising that he's already slept with a large chunk of The Avengers already, Bucky now turns his attentions to his unsuspecting pal, Clint.Hashtag F.W.B.





	F.W.B. (Friends With Benefits)

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:
> 
> Brief mentions of past and/or current hook ups for both boys. Strong Bi vibes in this fic :)  
>    
> Also, ref's used from Mean Girls, because ofc Bucky and Clint would watch that together, so heads up for slurs in the dialogue: 'whore'.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> ~

 

 

"You ever find yourself looking around at an Avengers meeting," Barnes said casually, "and realising you've slept with almost everybody there?"

Clint didn't bother looking up from examining his new arrow: the tracking system on it was playing up for some reason and he couldn't figure out why.

"Can't say I have," Clint replied, only half paying attention to Barnes. "That must be a you thing."

"Boo, you whore," Barnes scoffed. "I know you slept with Jessica. Did she web you up and dangle you from the ceiling for some kinky bondage sex?"

"I'm gonna pretend you're not talking," Clint muttered, giving up on the arrow and tossing it aside. He laid back against the couch in defeat, and gazed at the news channel currently being projected on the far wall.

It was just him and Barnes alone in the Avengers common room: the others were either out on missions, or on leave. Or probably still asleep because it was very early on a Sunday morning.

Both he and Barnes were still in their combat gear from their mission last night. Neither of them had showered and changed because they were both lazy and gross, and they didn't care all that much.

Besides, still being on duty meant having a shower was pointless if another mission came in.

They should've tried to nap, but they also both sucked at sleeping. Which was why they were here.

After only a moment's reprieve from Barnes talking, he started up again.

"You think Thor can electrically charge his dick?" Barnes asked.

Clint sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm going to sleep," he muttered.

"Gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'lightning rod'," Barnes snickered to himself. "Wonder what that's like to sit on."

"Why don't you go and ask him?" Clint said. "Give me some peace."

"He's not here, is he," Barnes said. "Anyway, I was thinking, and counting up the Avengers I haven't had a chance to ride like a champion racehorse yet. There I was, looking around the table at all the dicks I've sat on..."

Clint groaned lightly. "Please, God."

"Including strap-on's, by the way," Barnes went on. "A top's a top, and I love being topped. So, it occurred to me that if we... as in, you and me, Barton, have _both_ slept with the same people, then it's basically like we've slept together already."

Clint opened his eyes and slowly turned to give Barnes a dubious look. "Wow, you're, like, a _scientist_. But I don't think that's how it works."

Barnes grinned at him, and the asshole was still wearing his domino mask, knowing damn well he looked good with it.

"We've basically slept together, Barton."

"How old are you?" Clint said. "We have not slept together."

"But we have."

"No, we haven't," Clint argued.

"But we _could_ ," Barnes sing-songed.

"Why would we do that?" Clint said, honestly curious.

"Any hole's a goal?" Barnes said, making Clint burst out laughing. "No, but, seriously, come on. We're both here, both kind of bored and post mission horny. So, why not?"

Clint shifted uncomfortably. Damn, how did Barnes know to read him like a book.

"Why don't you go bother someone else?" Clint said, though even to his own ears he knew that sounded whiny.

And, truthfully, he _had_ thought about it. Kind of hard not to, with Barnes talking about sex all the damn time.

"Do you need a gay buffer?" Barnes asked. "Because I can text someone to come join us?"

"No, I do not need a gay buffer." Clint rolled his eyes. "I'm too tired to do anything right now, anyway. I need to relax. Some of us are just regular people, y'know?"

"Boo, hoo, poor Barton," Barnes teased, and twisted to face Clint on the couch. "You want a blow job?"

Yes, answered Clint's dick.

"Um," Clint said, and couldn't think of a good reason to say no. "What if... somebody comes in?"

Barnes gave him a wolfish grin. "That's half the fun, right?"

Clint knew he was going to say yes, even if he didn't exactly say it out loud. He simply nodded, and went to undo his fly.

Barnes slid off the couch fluidly and onto his knees. Clint opened his legs so Barnes could get in there, and together they worked his tight pants down his hips. His dick was freed, hard and flushed, and Clint didn't have time to overthink any of it before Barnes' face was diving down there.

And that's how Clint found himself getting head from The Winter Soldier.

It was one of those situations where Clint wasn't entirely sure how he'd arrived at it, but it also made some kind of sense, too. He didn't tell Barnes to stop, anyway: he was totally into it.

And Barnes had some really good suction going. He'd frequently said he had impressive blow job skills, and Clint could see now that Barnes clearly knew was he was doing.

Clint moved his hand up and sunk his fingers into the soft mass of Barnes' long hair, getting a good grip and tugging a little. He was rewarded with a low moan from Barnes just as he took Clint's shaft deep into his throat. Clint gasped from the sensation, and let Barnes get back to work.

It wasn't long and drawn out, it was quick and dirty. Barnes' mouth was hot and wet, with just the right amount of pressure, and Clint was close, very close. His orgasm was building in the base of his balls, and he gritted his teeth as he chased the feeling.

"You swallow?" he grunted, as Barnes kept working his mouth up and down his dick at a punishing pace.

Barnes hummed in reply, which Clint took for a yes. Barnes sped up, and Clint groaned again, eyes fluttering closed.

"Yes, come on, keep going," he murmured.

Finally his orgasm crested, and Clint gasped as he started to come. Barnes had his lips locked firmly around Clint's shaft, and swallowed as Clint spurted down his throat.

"Uh," Clint grunted, breathing heavily. " _Fuck_."

It was a pretty rocking orgasm. The illicitness of doing it in a semi-public space was also kind of a turn on.

Barnes sucked him through it, slowing down and pulling back up when Clint was done. Clint let go of Barnes' hair as he went to pull off. Barnes gave the tip of Clint's dick a teasing lick as he pulled away, making him shiver.

Barnes had a smug smile on his face, but then the Avenger's alarm started beeping and they both froze.

"Fuck," Clint groaned, as Barnes huffed out a quiet laugh.

"Saved by the bell, Barton," he said, rising to his feet.

"Oh, yeah," Clint grumbled, hurrying to tuck himself back in his pants. "I'm totally ready to go fight someone now. This is great timing."

"Stop complaining." Barnes picked up his rifle from the coffee table. "You can cover me, and I'll lead." He hoisted the rifle strap over his shoulder and waited for Clint. "Whenever you're ready, Barton."

Clint was dressed, barely, and scrabbled to pick up his bow and quiver. "Jeez, alright, I'm coming."

Barnes snorted a laugh. "That's what he said."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave kudos and a comment and I'll love you forever! :D
> 
> Come chat to me on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616)!


End file.
